random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 193: 24 Hours without Kh2cool
Episode 193 Oh Yeah! Anyone can edit. Part 1: Extream Stunt Narrator:In the Bunker, we see Kh2cool skateboarding doing an extream stunt in the backyard. (In the Backyard) Lego55:Are you sure this is a good idea? Kh2:Of Course, After all I am a skate boarding Pro. ML123: Then Why is this the first time you've used a skateboard. Kh2: ....... Get ready! *Every User member of the Bunker except Kh2 gets in a hot air balloon* Kh2:Okay.. *skate boards off Bunker roof* ACF:He actually did it :D Kh2:I'm flying! I'm Flying! *falls of skateboard* *falls and bangs head off roof* ACF:Is he okay? *everyone gets off hot air balloon* Kh2: ...... *coughs* ......I think I'm going to di- Wakko:Wake up!! *throws brick at Kh2's head* Kh2: .... *dies* Bob: *slaps Wakko in the face* Why did you do that? MP:I don't think he's really dead. Gaepora:Nope, *listens to Kh2's heart* He's dead. Everyone: *gasps* Bubbles: *cries* Buttercup: *slaps Bubbles* This is not a sob-story Bubbles. Blossom:Can you revive him Gaepora? Gaepora:Yes, In 24 Hours. Lego55:Then lets wait for tommarrow to come. Part 2:Kh1cool (3 hours later) ML123:Is boring being in this Bunker without my best bro. Bob:Hurtful. CC00: Does anyone have a red baseball cap? ACF:I have one. (hands it to CC00) ACF:Why do you need it. CC00:I'm making..uh..something. ML123:Can we see? CC00:I can't show you her? Bob:Her? Mochlum:You made a girlfriend. CC00:No I used science, to take some DNA from Kh2 so I can make a replica of him until he is revived, come to my room. (later in CC00's room) CC00:Okay If I mix those DNA samples together I have a new Kh2 for today. ACF:Cool. CC00:There's just one ingredient I'm messing, I don't know how to make him Nice like how the real Kh2 is. Bubbles: Hmmm...*thinks* Oh I know (adds sugar, spice and everything nice into the DNA samples and gives it a quick stir* CC00:No Bubbles! Wait! (DNA pot explodes) CC00: Bubbles?! Bubbles:Sorry. CC00:Nevermind that, I just hope the replica is okay. Girl Voice:What did you say? Lego55:Who is that? Girl Voice:I'm Kh2cool...... CC00:Looks like Sugar Spice and Everything nice turned my invention into a girl. Wakko:She's pretty hot, shipping time! *runs to Kh1cool* ACF:Oh no you don't. (reels Wakko back to her with a fishing line) ML123:What should we call you. Bob:Kh2? Girl Voice:How about Kh1cool. Bob:Perfect name. ML123:Are you a tomboy? ACF:Only one way to find out, what do you think of video games? Kh1: ...... Everyone: ..... Kh1:Cool BeaNs! ACF: Hmm.....Okie..... Part 3: You replaced me (24 hours pass and everyone is watching tv) Gaepora: Okay I can survive Kh2cool now. Bob: NO! We like Kh1cool better. Wakko: Yeah she's all the fun of Kh2, but wearing a skirt. Kh1: I'm not wearing a ski- Bob: Still I don't even remember what Kh2 looks like. Go on Revive him. (Gaepora revives Kh2) Kh2: Uh...what happened? Gapoera: You died in a bike accident. Wakko: Oh and we replaced you with a girl. Kh2: YOU DID WHAT!! Bob: What he said. Kh2: Hold on a second, If I'm hunky, and girls are gorgious...then that means I'll be twice as gorgious. Bob: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (takes Kh2 out the house) Kh1: Who was that? Bob: That was your male counterpart. He's just like you but a boy.\ Kh1: Should I care about him? Bob: NO Kh1: Then Okay. Moon snail:This isn't funny guys. Bob:WHO, CARES!?!? Moon snail:I do. and I'm finding him. *tries to ru out of the door* Bob:*Blocks door* NO! Moon snail:Why not!? Bob:Because I don't care for him! Moon snail:So you wanna fight? Bob:YEAH! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Epic Works! Category:Death Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Epic Works! Category:Death Category:Transcript Category:TRANSCRIPT